1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer graphics technology.
2. Background Art
In computer graphics applications, complex shapes and structures are formed through rendering of more simple objects, referred to as primitives. Graphics primitives may include lines, characters, areas such as triangles and ellipses, and solid or patterned shapes such as polygons, spheres, cylinders and the like. Graphics cards are more efficient when they draw large groups of primitives together. For that, all primitives must share the same state, including applied textures. Grouping primitives together may become challenging when textures need to be applied to those primitives at different levels of resolution. Systems and methods are needed allowing grouping or aggregation of textures at multiple resolution levels.